Uzumaki Apartment Stories!
by x Evil Resident x
Summary: Naruto owns an apartment building, which makes him manager. Watch as he struggles with his residents to evil corporations. Will be a NaruxHarem.Incest. Might be OOC


Hello readers! I want to say that this is my first Fanfic story and I wanna see where this will go, so go a little easy on me. I do want you to review so you can point out my problems and what I need to improve in. I will take constructive criticism but I do not take any flames cause they are usually stupid. I might take on some of your suggestions so don't be shy. Also, let me point out a few things about my story: It is in modern time, I will be using Naruto's sexy jutsu form as a character, the ages among some characters will be slightly different, there is gonna be some incest in this(so if you don't like DON'T read), and this will be a harem!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY

* * *

It was night, the sky was cloudless and the moonlight was shining through out Konoha. Everyone fast asleep, having pleasant dreams sleeping soundly without a care in the world. Except one. This person had been up most of the night panicking from excitement, if that's possible. She happened to be a very young blonde woman that was around her early twenties. She wore an orange blouse with a white skirt. She had a cute face with beautiful blue eyes and had long blonde hair in two long pony tails. Though, she look like a complete mess right about now. Why you ask? Well she had been up n' about all day when she heard from her brother that he'd be coming back home today from his one year vacation with his mentor.

She was worrying if she had been a good manager while her brother was gone. She was currently pacing around the living room wondering how her brother looked, thinking naughty thoughts about him. She stopped. _"Wait, what am I thinking?!"_ she thought. _"He's my brother! I can't think dirty thoughts like that about him!"_ she rapidly shook her head and tried to lose the image of her brother shirtless while giving one of his foxy grins.

She sighed and threw herself on the nearest couch. She looked around how much time she had spent cleaning the entire house. Though, nothing looked new or out of the ordinary just a simple living room. It had two couches with one recliner, a clean spotless glass table in front of them, and a 42'inch TV.

She sighed once again as she thought back to the moment her brother told her he was coming back.

_(Flash Back)_

_Laughter could be heard from outside her small home as the blonde girl was laying down on the couch and was watching a show about a couple of housewives doing desperate things. The said blonde girl took one last laugh as she turned changed the channel. The girl looked at the clock, she groaned. "I guess should get this over with" she stood up and stretched. The girl was very lazy but didn't look out of shape oh no in fact if someone were to look at her body they would feel inferior. She had a slim body with a perfect bust any guy would die for, she had short shorts that showed off her long sexy legs. However, she hated this time of the month, and no not that time of the month, it was the moment when she'd have to go around the whole building door to door collecting every resident's rent._

_She thought she ought to change, she didn't want any perverts or old lechers. She'd be terrified if someone tried to rape her, she would never let that happen. She wanted to save herself for someone special but that someone was to oblivious to know anything. "Oh well, a girl can dream" she said to herself while grinning._

_She walked into her room which wasn't very big or too small. It had a small pink bed and a computer desk right beside it, with a small closet door across from it. She slowly changed into appropriate clothing which were a yellow V-neck shirt with clean black shorts. After she was done changing she heard the phone ring. She sighed. "Great, probably more annoying whining" she said to no one in particular. "How does nii-san do it?" she asked herself. Her brother being her twin and older by five minutes was able to handle every problem there was in the apartment building. Which she found odd because her brother was reckless and irresponsible._

_She slowly walked to the phone by the kitchen, which smelled bad by the way. She stopped once she reach the spot where that horrible noise was coming from. Fake tears could be seen streaming down her face. She sniffed. She didn't want any problems today, she just wanted one day where they would leave her alone. She didn't like her job as manager but her brother left her responsible._

_She really hoped it wasn't the three crazy siblings with the plumbing problems or the pink head girl calling for a favor, again. How she hated her brother for having ever meet that pink haired girl. What did he ever see in her? "Well at least she found someone to keep her in place" chuckled the girl as she almost felt sorry for the poor bastard who ended up with her._

_She reached out to grab the phone but hesitated as if the thing was poisoned. She quickly picked it up and remained quiet hoping they would hang up."Hello?" the voice sounded male and she quickly recognized it, how could she ever forget. "Hello? Naruko? You there?"asked the mysterious or not so mysterious voice."Naruto?! Is that you!?" said the girl now known as Naruko with so much excitement in her voice."Yes!, the one and only, the Great Naru-" he was interrupted by another more mature voice that belonged to older man."Will you shut up and hurry up already?!"said the man which she knew to be Jaraiya's voice._

_The next thing Naruko heard was arguing and other noises she couldn't make out. "Naruto-niisan! It is you!" she said trying to get his attention. She could hear him mumbling something to Jaraiya before he replied back. "Yup its me, listen I don't have much time since we're kind of in a hurry." he said rather quickly with some excitement in his voice. Naruko nodded even though he couldn't see. "I'm coming back home!" he all but screamed into the phone. "Nee-chan?" the other side was quiet. He was about to asked again when he heard a loud shout over the other side. Pulling the phone away from his ear he heard a loud "YES! Niisan is coming back!". He chuckled at his sister's loud celebration, "Well I gotta go now, I'll probably be home by midnight okay" she smiled and replied back, "Okay, hurry back!"_

_"Don't worry I will! Bye nee-chan!" he said as Jaraiya was shouting some more."Bye" she said softly, feeling so happy that it made her stomach all warm and mushy inside her. Her brother was finally coming back home. Naruko fell on the couch and closed her eyes. She was happy and relieved that her sweet loving brither was coming back home. She thought how great its gonna be to have her brother back. Not to mention having him back close to her again so she can one night with him alone and have her way with him. She blushed. She still had not realized that she still had a job to do and it wasn't gonna get done by itself._

_Then she started to get worried, would he be disappointed in her that she didn't do a good job while he was away? When he had left, he trusted her to do a good job. He would return and ask how things been running and expecting a great job from her. There were many problems that she couldn't fix and many of the residents were not happy about this. They thought Naruto did a better job. She groaned. "I hope he won't be mad at me." she tried pulled herself together but unable to shake the feeling that her brother might not be pleased when he gets back._

_She stood up, making her way out to pick up the rent that was due. Hopefully there wouldn't be any problems today._

_(End of Flash Back)_

"I just hope I did a good job" said the temporary manager. She was glad she hadn't told anyone about his return, especially the people who lived in the building. At that moment she heard a knock on the door snapping her out of her thoughts. She started to panic once again _"He's here already?!"_ she looked at the time _"But its not midnight for one more hour!"_ she went to the nearest mirror available and fixed herself as best as she could. She hesitantly went up to the door, twisted the door knob, opened the door and...

Well that's the end of chapter one, there is stuff that will be explained in future chapters. so don't worry! Many more characters will make appearances!

I will update depending on my motivation and/or reviews!


End file.
